Vampyre 2 : Tales of the Seer
by Cobra Night-ingale
Summary: It's been a few years now, and things have changed greatly. The once small and shy boy, Enishi, has turned into a man. He and the Alpha Male are now mates but life still goes on. Yaoi, Possible Mpreg, Occasional Lemons, Blood Lust, Vampiric Tendencies
1. The After Affect :Prologue

_**Vampyre 2: Tales of the Seer**_

Characters:

**Sutakuro- **Enishi's Mothers

**Fiori-** Enishi's Father

**Enishi**- Main Character, Seer

**Midnight **- Old Slayer/ Chosen of Enishi's old Clan

**Kyosuke**- Alpha Male/ Husband to Midnight

**Kenshin: ** Enishi's Alpha

Time Change Enishi POV

He was still so young, so sweet and innocent. His eyes were a bright yet dark green and his hair a deep black, cropped and sticking out everywhere. His lips were a full red and his eyes somewhat slanted from his mothers side. He was the chosen, slim and fit yet quite and resourceful. Within his rooms he hugged his pillow; the alpha was behind him, asleep hugging onto his little one. The Alpha wasn't a bad looking man either he had long platinum colored hair silver eyebrows. His eyes were a deep reddish purple and you could tell that he had seen a lot of blood shed in his days. There was a knock on the door before it opened. In came his mother, Kuro as she was known, smiling at her son. She moved towards the bed and smoothed her son's hair.

Ignoring the large and powerful man she kissed her sons cheek and smiled when he started to wake up. ''Hello…mom? What are you doing?'' he moved a bit untangling himself from the alpha and came to hug his mother.

It lasted for a little bit before he stepped back, ''you have grown so much my little one, but I am afraid I have to leave you,'' Kuro began whipping the hair from his face.

''Wha…What do you mean?'' he was shushed by his mother.

''Kyosuke's chosen, she has betrayed our clan. Kyosuke is dead and the chosen is on the run… with a wolf,'' Tears sprang from his mother's warm eyes.

''I knew she was bad news,'' He hugged his mother tightly. ''But what does this have to do with you leaving?''

''As the niece of Kyosuke it is my job to take care of our old Clan,'' Enishi wiped away his mother's tears.

''I will tell the alpha why you are gone, please take Vixen with you he will make a grand new alpha for our clan,''

Time change

Nishi lay on the bed staring at his alpha; the smile on his face was bright.

The alpha also known as Kenshin smiled at him and kissed his forehead in slight morning greeting. ''I'm sorry about your uncle,'' Kenshin added.

''It was his own fault,'' Enishi replied.

''Don't say that, you know that love clouds every mind,'' Kenshin smiled then, kissing his mate tenderly.

''That maybe true but when you are the Alpha it is your job to take care of the clan before your own needs. You and I both know this from experience and this is why we have lasted longer then most. No one in this clan has rebelled unless they were born into hate and never gave our love a chance,'' Enishi stated firmly, and Kenshin smiled.

''You have grown up so much my little one,'' Enishi blushed and Kenshin laughed, his voice deep and sultry.

In no time at all Enishi had tears streaming down his face. Hurriedly trying to brush them away he was pressed into the hard but loving body of his mate, ''Shh be quiet my Prince, enjoy the day while it lasts,'' Kenshin smiled again and took Enishi closer into his arms.

Wiping away his tears he smiled, ''Of course my love, of course.''

short but its only the Prologue  



	2. The Journey Back Home

Vampyre 2: Tales of the Seer

Chapter 1: The Journey Back Home

TIME CHANGE – three years later

So much time had passed since he had last seen his mother and his oldest brother. But it wouldn't be that long until he saw them again. There was to be the first meeting of clans within the next two days. Alphas and their chosen's had ridden from every land known to man and some a bit further away. Enishi and his Alpha only had a two days ride and would most likely be there in time for the meeting itself. He couldn't wait to see his mother and the rest of his family which had disbanded sometime earlier to join other clans and find love in the land they now lived in.

It was a fine way to keep them all together and the Hybrid's Destiny, as they had been nicknamed from Kenshin, decided to use it to their full advantage. At the moment Enishi sat on his own personal horse, Gabriel, gripping tightly to his lover like a stroke to a fat mans heart. ''Why did we have to ride horse back, couldn't we rent a carriage or something. I mean this is positively barbaric,'' Kenshin laughed.

Nishi glared at him and huffed against the taught back. ''Quit complaining you spoiled child. I'm surprised you're even a vampire, you probably would never have sated your hunger just because it was 'unsanitary' damn man, how girly can you get?'' The smirk was evident on his lips and Nishi glared butting his head against the shaking rib.

''Shut up,'' he grumbled blushing behind the pillar of flesh.

He peeked around his Alpha and watched the clearing. ''I'm surprised we aren't there by now I could swear that clan gets bigger and bigger every year.''

''Ah yes but that is due to your brother of course. He pops out babies so fast you never remember that the majority of them are in the same year if not the same month,'' Enishi had to giggle at that and blushing thought of having his own set of little ones.

''Wha-What do you think that would be like Ken?'' Enishi stuttered biting his lip in a nervous way he was so presently fond of.

''The fact of us having children or the bonding it took to be able to make them?'' A silver eyebrow rose and Enishi thought for a second.

''Both actually, I mean we are somewhat bonded in that way and I could have children if I wanted but you and I both know no one really treats me like I'm the chosen one because we never finished the change. And I love being me and the way I am but this is getting to be too much. The little one's no longer hide there laughter when I am brought down during my morning rages and the elder's spread rumors behind my back that I am cheating on you. It can be quite annoying and purely bothersome when you can't even fully say that I'll stay with you in life and death and I know I really wouldn't because I'm incomplete. Plus I really want legitimate children. I don't want them to go through what my brother did. Though he is a better person for it I could never stand to see one of my little one's struggling against their own people.'' Tears now ran from his eyes and Ken tried to comfort him while trying to steer the horse the right way.

''Do not worry love, I have it all planned out no need to worry. All your dreams will come true and your nightmares left unfulfilled. Especially now that Midnight no longer owns your old clan. We have the right to do that now with your brother's permission,'' Nishi quickly wiped away his tears and awkwardly tried to hug his lover.

"I can't wait then," the smile reappeared on Enishi's face and Ken was surprised that he had changed moods that fast.

"Are you sure you okay. I mean you're not usually this … weird, no offence of course," Nishi rolled his eyes at his Alpha.

"I'm sure I'm fine. I feel wonderful, even better then normal. I'm going to go see my family and all my old friends. And all the pets will get together and tell stories of child birth and laugh at silly pictures of princes as they toddle over. And then of course the Alpha females will come and I'll finally get those pictures Nana promised me about your Betty brown apple bottom," Enishi laughed at the reddened cheeks of his Alpha and tenderly kissed him just below the ear.

"Oh shush you, I can always drop you off the nearest bridge," Enishi playfully stuck his tongue out before resettling back in with his mate, quickly falling asleep.

He was brutally shaken awake and groaning almost rolled right off the horse. Kenshin snickered at him from behind closed eyelids and grinning Enishi latched onto the thick neck of his lover. "That's not a very nice thing to do you know," Enishi mumbled through the taught skin in his mouth, eyes sparkling brightly.

"When am I ever known to be nice," Ken smirked gasping slightly as the sharp canine teeth dug into his skin.

Nishi smiled slightly in return before letting go of Ken and snuggling once again into the hard back of his lover. "How far are we from our destination?"

"About an hour or two from the Vixen Clan," Enishi eyes lighted up like a flame and Kenshin suddenly felt very sorry for himself.

"….. You….. Woke me………. Up …… for this?" Looking around quickly to his guards he noticed every one of them seemed to be busy cleaning their swords and tying their hair back from their face, he bet the damn things would be cleaner then they were by the time they finally got to the Meeting Grounds.

"Well I didn't mean to, but it was time for dinner and I wouldn't want you to miss that because you ….need the protein and stuff for the trip," Kenshin had to think quickly and he could hear the sigh of gratitude from one of the guards.

'Oh yeah, when you need them they stay all quiet and busy,' Kenshin thought glaring at a few of the blushing soldiers.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat now," Oh yeah, Kenshin was so getting off that horse as soon as possible to put good use to his guards for once and for all.

'Of course not, Enishi you weigh less then me," god did Kenshin hope that worked.

Instantly the flare from Enishi's face subsided and Kenshin quickly turned back towards the road afraid for his life and wondered the hell was exactly going on. (A/N: You so know where this is going don't you "lol"). The rest of the ride was fairly quiet despite the soft and tender humming of his mate as they made it towards his old coven.

Enishi's POV

Not much had changed since the last time I had been here. The trees were still as close as they could possible be, the forest was eerily silent, almost devoid of life more then likely from the blood rages of the younglings. It still had that foreboding nature that I used to love so much, if not more so now that I new what sort of things happened in a place like this. We quickly passed by the spring my mother used to bathe me in no one but me recognizing its meaning and it sort of gave me that feeling of accomplishment.

Within minutes I was able to see the large castle mother had talked so much about making. It was beautiful and big, that was for sure. More then enough room for the alpha's, their mates, and their guards to enjoy and more then likely with room to spare. But unlike the rest of the forest it seemed to be the epitome of fairytale castles. It stretched as far as the Vampyre eye could see, with towers jutting from every open area there could ever possibly be. Kenshin stared in awe at the castle almost loosing his grip on the horse before he returned to his full attention and grinned embarrassed at me. He was such a klutz but I love him and I can't help but to wonder if my family will as well.

End of Chapter 1  



End file.
